MOULIN ROUGE
by Jul Angie
Summary: Basado en la pelicula Moulin Rouge. HORO X LEN, algo de YOH X ANA, y HAO X LISERG.
1. Default Chapter

Hello!!!!!!!!!!!! Otro fic k ya pretendía desde hace mucho tiempo, como el título lo dice se habrán dado cuenta de que es en base de la película Moulin Rouge.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: Lamentablemente no actualizaré algunos fics, no se si por falta de lectores, aunque es lo más probable, y lo siento en especial por el fic de "cuando la luna se tiñe de rojo" pues no lo actualizaré. Ni "shaman rollo" ni "sonfics de las parejas de shaman king" aunque debo admitir que ese Yoh por Anna me quedó bien, y lo pondré como one-shot. En cuanto a mi primer fic, que a pesar de ya llevar mucho tiempo, con ya 3 capítulos, siendo además también un Horo x Len, y probablemente también un Hao x Liserg y un Yoh x Anna, sólo obtuvo 1 review, por lo tanto lo borraré. Si quieren que los actualice, mándenme reviews, pero no a este fic, sino al respectivo fic que quieren que actualice. Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer esto.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic, como todos mis fics, o la mayoría es **Yaoi. **Es también un **HORO X LEN. **También TAL VEZ un **HAO X LISERG, **y un **YOY X ANNA. **

Aunque sobre estos, quiero hacer la segunda parte, u otra versión de **YOH X ANNA. **

**Esta a votación, lo quieren en este fic, en una segunda parte, o en otra versión. O directamente no lo hago, espero reviews. **

Bueno el fic:



MOULIN ROUGE Cap 1 By: Jul-Tao 

Otra historia en París, en una de las zonas más alejadas del centro, está el magnífico teatro: Moulin Rouge.

Donde los hombres no sólo van para divertirse con el espectáculo, sino también para divertirse con las bailarinas del lugar. Y es que por eso, el Molino Rojo no está en el centro, pues a parte de teatro también es un prostíbulo, sin mencionar que sus obras eran muy atrevidas para la época.

Pero no es cualquiera, pues van toda clase de hombres, especial los más ricos, pero no sólo por las bailarinas. Sino en especial, por el más bello de sus integrantes: Len Tao.

Este fue criado en el Molino Rojo, era tan hermoso que pronto se convirtió parte de este, y en la estrella principal. Pues su padre En Tao, dueño del Molino Rojo, que al ver que tendría más ganancias con su hijo, lo incluyó a este trabajo. Gente de todas partes del mundo asistía para verlo, y los más ricos, aquellos que tenían como pagar, podían más que sólo ver.

El muchacho tenía tanta inteligencia y frialdad como belleza le sobraba, y es que había aprendido por experiencia que tanto la amistad y, sobretodo el amor, se pueden comprar.

Pronto se estrenaría un espectáculo, otro de los tantos. El como siempre sería la estrella. Y como siempre habría un nuevo comprador para su cuerpo. Cabe destacar que el Molino Rojo no tenía precisamente un teatro, lo que bajaba el nivel de espectadores, aunque seguían siendo muchos, así que desde hace tiempo buscaban algún inversor para este proyecto. Pronto lo encontrarían.

En otro lugar, muy cerca de allí, llegaba a París por esa fecha un pobre escritor junto con su fiel amigo Yoh Asakura. Este le había recomendado el Molino Rojo, ya que antes ya había estado en París. Así que con poco dinero en el bolsillo, fueron a un Hotel, viejo y desgastado, que justamente estaba en frente del Moulin Rouge.

Horokeu Usui, era el nombre del escritor. Vino en realidad, sin muchas ganas de ir al Molino Rojo, ya que el no hacía esa clase de cosas, pero Yoh lo había convencido (como siempre) que debía divertirse un poco, y que le conseguiría una recámara con alguna de las bailarinas.

Realmente el Molino Rojo era un lujo, iluminado y pulcro, no se comparaba en nada con otros lugares, muy diferente a como se había imaginado. Así que de seguro las chicas allí también irían a ser muy hermosas.

Ahora nuestro escritor, se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación que justamente daba al Molino Rojo. Tratando de inspirarse alguna idea para escribir, pues ya estaba lista en una mesa su máquina de escribir con una hoja, lamentablemente en blanco. Se oyó que tocaban la puerta

-Pase- Respondió Horo-horo, como muchos de sus amigos le llamaban.

-Hola-Respondió entrando Yoh- Viendo el Molino??-afirmó más que preguntó- Te juro que eso no es nada a como se ve por las noches- Decía mientras husmeaba por la no muy bonita habitación-

-Ha que viniste???-Preguntó Horo

-Bueno, quería decirte que, conocí a unos muchachos muy divertidos que...adivina...trabajan en el Molino Rojo, y nos conseguirán entradas gratis.-Dijo muy animado

Horo suspiró- Sabes?? Esa no es mi prioridad vine a parís a conseguir trabajo-

-Pero un poco de diversión no hace daño- Lo miró un rato-Ven-lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló hacia fuera de la habitación-Te los presentaré-Dijo mientras bajaban las gradas.

En una mesa estaban tres personas que brindaban por Dios sabe que!. Eran una moreno, muy simpático, llamado Chocolove pero se hacía llamar Chocolat. Otro era un hombre, pero era tan pequeño que parecía un niño, era un enano, rubio, de ojos negros y tez morena. Su nombre era Manta. Y el otro era un muchacho de piel pálida y era delgado, se llamaba Liserg, a simple vista parecía que el también era una "atracción" pero el era músico, así que trabajaba en las canciones y música de las obras y espectáculos que ofrecían. Su especialidad era el piano.

-Este es Horo-horo- Lo presentó Yoh.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron casi al unísono.

-Con que quiere que le consigamos cita con una de las chicas eh???-Dijo Chocolat (como llamaremos a Chocolove)

-No en realidad no, pero ya que Yoh les dijo, creo no sería tan mala idea-Contestó mientras tomaba una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sentaba junto a sus nuevos amigos.

-Las chicas del lugar no son tan feas...-Dijo el enano

-Pero el más hermoso y bello de todos...-Empezó el peliverde

-Y el más cotizado-Agregó Manta

-Es Len Tao- Terminó el verde con una cara como recordando, misma que fue compartida con los otros dos-

-Les Tao???-preguntó Yoh

-El hijo del dueño, En Tao. ES un ángel bajado del cielo, y en realidad la primera atracción del Molino Rojo, todos los hombres vienen aquí, los ricos en general, con la prioridad de verlo a él-Siguió Liserg

-A parte que si tiene la riqueza-Hizo una seña frotando los dedos en señal de dinero-Puede que tengan algo más que sólo la vista del muchacho-Terminó Chocolat

-Oh!!-fue lo único que dijeron los fuereños

-Y si quieres, podemos conseguirte algo con el muchacho. Será la mejor experiencia de tu vida- Habló de nuevo Chocolat

-A menos...-

-A menos de qué???-Preguntó Horo

-Que tengas algunas prohibiciones morales-Terminó Liserg

-No, no las tengo-

-Bien ahora sólo hay un problema-Manta

-Y cual es???-preguntó curioso Yoh

-Tienen dinero-Dijeron a la misma vez

Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron, estaba más que claro, a penas tenían para comer. Así que hubo un suspiro general.

-Yo la convenceré!!-Se animó Manta-Soy a lo más cercano que tiene de un amigo, lo convenceré, aunque sea le diré que yo le pagaré de a poco.

-Pero...-Dijeron todos

-Pero nada. Ahora como brindis por esta noche, una ronda de wisky, coñac y vino!!! Peor ojo, yo no pago- Todos rieron y decidieron, que como él trataría de convencer a Len, ellos pagarían lo que tomara, y esperaban que no fuera mucho.

Tomaron y tomaron, y tomaron. Hasta que empezaron a ver alucinaciones, pero poco a poco se les fue pasando. Hasta que llegó la hora del espectáculo, aún un poco ebrios se arreglaron y salieron del hotel al Moulin Rouge.

La función todavía no comenzaba, se encontraron en la entrada con Liserg y Chocolat.

Que los guiaron hacia un MUY hermoso salón, decorado, fino, acogedor, y muy buen gusto. Claro con el ambiente un poco incitante, ya estaban mucho hombres reunidos esperando, pero sin llegar a enojarse, pues sabían que valía la pena. Se instalaron pronto en uno de los palcos, cortesía de Liserg. Claro que junto con ellos.

-Y Manta???-Preguntó Yoh, que la verdad, en un día que se conocían ya se habían hecho buenos amigos.

-Fue a hablar con Len a su camerino-

-Horo que te pasa??-preguntó Yoh al ver a su amigo.

-Es que creo que de repente me puse nervioso-

-Es de suponerse, estarás con el gran Len Tao. Solamente aristócratas, duques, marqueses, y hasta a veces reyes, tuvieron ese privilegio. Nosotros que trabajamos con él a penas nos damos el lujo de saludarlo, o de estar con el en el momento de los ensayos, o cruzar unas cuantas palabras con él. Y somos lo más cercano que tiene a unos amigos-Dijeron con orgullo.

En el camerino de Len...

-Len-Llamó a la puerta Manta, pero no espero a que le respondiera, no tenía el tiempo ni estaba en la situación de soportar los caprichos de ese demonio disfrazado de ángel.

-Qué es lo que quieres???!-Casi gritó, pero eso era normal, siempre se portaba así.

-Bueno, es que yo-Titubeó.

-Habla-Apuró el hermosísimo ojidorado

-Unos amigos que no son de Francia vinieron, y este les hablé tanto de ti que uno de ellos quiere...-

-Quiere qué?-

-Quiere pasar un , sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Claro, no hay problema-Dijo mientras volvía a verse en un espejo-Si es que tiene como pagar

-Mira, este-Se rascó con nerviosismo la cabeza- él es un magnífico escritor, pero por más magnífico que sea, no tiene empleo, a eso vino a París, y esta corto de dinero-

-Entonces no-

-Pero...-trató de replicar

-Pero, que??-Se dio la vuelta y se acercó al pequeño-crees que por hacer esto ando con cualquiera, ah no! Sino tiene como pagar ya no es mi problema. Que vaya con la rubia-

-Len, sabía que dirías eso, pero te lo pido como un favor de amigos. Yo pagaré por él, se que no gano mucho pero te iré pagando en cuotas-Dijo temeroso de la reacción de su "amigo"

-Bueno-Manta se disponía a salir para avisarles-Pero-Captó su atención-tendrá que ser en tres meses-

-De acuerdo-Y salió-Dios como pagaré tanto en tres meses-Se dijo.

Y fue con sus amigos

Dentro de la habitación donde antes se encontraba Manta estaba Len, que lanzó un suspiro de angustia y resignación al haber salido su amigo. Amigo ba! La amistad no existe, al igual que el amor. Pensaba dolido, cómo rayos fue a parar de esta manera en este.."trabajo"??? Su padre. Su desnaturalizado padre, haría todo por dinero, hasta prostituir a su propio hijo.

...Y hablando del rey de roma...

-Len?-Su padre entró al cuarto.

-Dime padre-Dijo viéndolo a los ojos, poniendo esa máscara de frialdad y crueldad que siempre usaba, es especial con él.

-En el público, en uno de los palcos se encuentra un Duque, que quiere estar contigo esta noche, es muy rico. Pórtate bien con él de acuerdo???-

-Como siempre-

-Tal vez consigamos financiamiento para el teatro. Así que cuando digo que te portes bien, es que lo hagas más de lo normal-

-Lo haré. Y como quieres que me porte-Empezó a hacer caras- Tímido...

-No-

-Fogoso...-

-No-

-Alegre...-

-..-Hizo una mueca de desaprobación

-Misterioso, angelical y apasionado...-

-Definitivamente. Bien el espectáculo comenzará. Nos vemos-Y salió

-Adiós- Dijo en un susurró, de nuevo frágil, otro, de tantos. Otra mentira y otro engaño. Pero el mundo está lleno de mentiras no??. El sólo debería ser una más.

Afuera el espectáculo dio inicio. Se apagaron las luces altas y se encendieron otras, más para le ambiente.

-Señores y señores-Bromeó el presentador que no era otro que En Tao-Da inicio el mejor espectáculo de París!!!-Gritó y dio una orden a los músicos y empezó a tocar una música especial de cancán. Y se abrió el telón y salieron muchas bailarinas. Con ropajes atrevidos, y maquillaje exuberante. Algunas feas, otras normales, y otras bonitas. Como una rubia entre tantas, pero que Yoh Asakura no dejaba de ver, se había embobado.

La fiesta siguió, cada vez con más pasión, y más atrevimiento. Hasta que los espectadores se pusieron a bailar con las bailarinas, de formas hasta indecorosas.

-Cuando saldrá??-Preguntó Horo a Manta.

-Pronto-Contestó él, que como horo hablaban a gritos por el alto volumen de la música.

Yoh, él también desapareció, y no perdía la oportunidad de estar bailando con esa hermosa rubia de melena. Lo que la verdad no sorprendió a nadie, ya que conocían como era Yoh, si el mismo le había recomendado el lugar. Pero la verdad era que Yoh sólo conocía el lugar por esa rubia, que desde la primera vez que vino a París y la vio, se obsesionó con ella, y la siguió y llegó a descubrir que trabajaba aquí, así que los pocos días que estuvo en París vino sin falta a verla, con miedo todavía a hablarle, ya que hasta ahora no lo había hecho.

Y de anda la música paró, y las luces se apagaron casi en su totalidad. Y todos los hombres silbaron, gritaron o algo así, hasta que de nuevo se corrieron las cortinas, y las luces iluminaron, y apareció Len. Hermoso, camino por las gradas, todos mudos, espectando maravillados.

Él sólo llevaba una camisa blanca, arremangada, los tres primeros botones, o cuatro, desabrochados, y un pantalón a la cadera algo ajustado. Su blanca piel, sus ojos dorados, y su cabellos negro, suave y algo rebelde. Su expresión de fiera acechante en el rostro, hacía derretir a cualquiera.

Entonces, empezó a cantar, que melodiosa voz!! Sensual, arrebatadora. Y luego volvieron las luces y la música fuerte y todos bailaron agitados, mientras el canto de Len seguía, con el ritmo de la música. Se situó en el centro, y las bailarinas hiciron una ronda a su alrededor. En se acercó.

-Y cual es el duque???-

-El que Manta está atendiendo-Y se retiró.

Manta atendía al duque, pero ese rato fue donde un embobado Horo. Así que lo que vio Len fue que Manta atendía al peliazul. Así que pensó que era el duque. La música volvió a ser suave y Len volvió a cantar, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Horo.

Este levantó la mirada y lo vió, y se chocó con la suya. Sintió como todo se volvía tan lejano, sólo estaba Len, todo se escuchaba distante. Y para Len sólo estaba el supuesto duque, no había sentido nada igual con nadie. Unas corrientes eléctricas se apoderaron de los dos.

Len se fue acercando más hasta quedar frente a frente. Y se acercó a su oído peligrosamente y de manera sensual le dijo:

-Te espero en el elefante esta noche- Y el baile siguió tal como antes. Sólo que el verdadero duque estaba en el palco de al lado viendo muy atentamente a quien sería suyo esa noche.



Ok que tal?? A mi me gustó mucho. MANDEN REVIEWS!!!! Por favor, auqneu para decir lo muy feo que está, manden. Creo que si habrá algo de Yoh x Anna.

Ahora una pregunta:

**PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE SOBRE EL FIC: Quien quieren que sea el duque??? No me decido. Obvio que no será Yoh, pero entonces quien no se si:**

**Fausto**

**Hao**

**Marco**

**Ryu (olvídenlo)**

O cualquier otro. Por favor es muy importante 

Así que** MENDEN REVIEWS CON LA RSPUESTA**

Bye:

**Juls**


	2. Cap 2

Mis extremadamente queridos lectores, les agradezco mucho haber leído este humilde fic.

La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho que en tan sólo un capítulo haya obtenido tantos, tantísimos reviews, es mucho, incluso para los fics con muchos reviews, esto es mucho. Y yo que pensé que no les iba a gustar. nñ

Por eso **además** fue porque decidí continuarlo tan pronto (para mí es pronto¬¬) y es que aunque no hubiese tenido ni 5 reviews lo hubiese continuado porque me encanta la película, que lamentablemente hasta **AHORA **no he podido encontrar en VCD o en DVD, y ya he buscado de pies a cabeza en **2 ciudades** y para colmo en la Tv. No da, sólo a veces...muy raras veces, hasta ahora la he visto 2 veces incompleta y una en Portugués. Que mala suerte no? T-T

**RESULTADO DE LAS VOTACIONES:**

Bien pues el gran ganador de quien será el duque es:.

HAO 

Si lectores él será el duque, por lo cual creo que **SI HABRÁ HAO x LISERG, **pero tal vez de manera medio angst. Ay no sé, ya veré como le hago, pero aquí Hao saldrá muy cruel -

NOTA:En este cap no hay nada de YOHxANNA, o HAOxLISERG, está dedicado a HOROxLEN. Tal vez a veces parecerá un HAOxLEN, pero en necesario seguir la trama de la película, pues de eso se trata.

Mis MUY sinceras disculpas. Espero que me comprendan.

Pero después de mucha charla...tana tanan ta tan...

THE FIC:



MOULIN ROUGE Cap 2 By: Jul-Tao 

-Señor Hao, ¿es hermoso verdad- Preguntó mirando a Len su fiel guardaespaldas, su nombre es Ryu, es un hombre alto y fuerte, con mente pervertida, lo que encantaba y a la vez aborrecía al duque.

Este por su parte vigilaba minuciosamente el cuerpo de Len, encontrando pequeñas cosas, pequeñas fallas en él, más sus intentos fueron frustrados, pues estaba comprobando que Len era "simplemente perfecto", como lo había descrito el propio En Tao. Padre del muchacho.

El duque lanzó una carcajada suelta al aire, mientras todos los de palco lo miraban dudosos, nada gracioso había ocurrido.

Más para Hao era gracioso, y macabro, el hecho de que su propio padre haya resuelto vender a su hijo al que más dinero posea para que lo utilizaran como le plazca, era exactamente para él una situación extraña y a la vez "deliciosa".

Cuanto deseaba tener en su poder a ese niño, pero había algo que lo incomodaba, lo tendría una noche y nada más, y tendría que compartirlo por cuanto buen postor aparezca, era algo que lo hacía hervir de rabia. Ese cuerpo tendría que ser suyo y de nadie más, pero después lo arreglaría con En, de alguna u otra manera.

Len por su parte seguía en el espectáculo, sin poder controlar pequeñas miradas que le dirigía al supuesto duque, es decir a Horo-horo. Que también lo miraba fijamente.

Había sucedido entre ellos una extraña, más para Len que para nadie, atracción. Sentían la necesidad urgente de verse, de sonreírse, de dirigirse siquiera una sola vana o estúpida palabra, con tal de oírse la voz. De acariciarse con la mirada, y tomarse con un abrazo o un roce inocente, muy diferente a lo que siempre pasaba. No tenían urgencia de tocarse desesperadamente, de besarse hasta perder totalmente el aliento, o de revolcarse como animales, sólo tenían deseos de ser el único y el todo para el otro. Suena tan cursi, tan romántico, tan ridículo, para los oídos de cualquiera, menos para los que sienten amor.

Hasta a Len le sonaron tan melosos sus pensamientos y sentimientos, que pensó que tendría ganas de vomitar, en cambio a Horo, que era un escritor, pensó que podría ser la frase, el poema sin regla más hermoso que haya escuchado.

Lo cual muestra que diferentes son por fuera, pero que por dentro sienten lo mismo.

(N/A:La parte melosa del fic, hasta a mi no me gustan estas cosas)

El show apenas acabaría en algunos minutos cuando sucedió la tragedia:

En un acto Len Tao se desmayó, todos estaban preocupados, hasta En Tao, pero no por su hijo exactamente, sino el pensar que podría estar tan mal que no podría atender al duque. Y lo llevaron fuera del escenario. Mientras que la fiesta siguió disimuladamente.

Los ayudantes salieron a llevar el cuerpo de Len detrás del escenario, el show, como ya se dijo, continuó sin problemas para la mayoría de los espectadores. Excepto para cinco, Manta, Chocolat, Liserg, y especialmente para los otros dos: Horo-horo, a quien en ese instante el mundo pareció derrumbarse. Y para Hao, quien sentía una atracción física muy grande por Len, pero sólo física.

Mientras detrás del telón:

-Todavía no despierta-Preguntó En, quien había entrado por la cortina roja que dividía algo de la parte exterior, bulliciosa y repugnante, con esta tranquila, y ahora con un aire muy tenso.

Len, estaba acostado en un sillón elegante, aún no reaccionaba. Entonces del fondo de la parte de atrás, apareció una muchachita, delgada, pero mayor a todas las chicas del lugar. Su ropa era sin duda menos atrevida que de las bailarinas, su cuerpo era flaco y su cara no era del todo bonita, pero tenía algo que le daba un encanto extraño, pero que no cautivaría ni a un ciego. Su nombre era Jun, decían que era huérfana, más tanto ella como personas que estuvieron aquí desde antes; saben que ella es hija también de En Tao, pero no es reconocida como tal, ya que era hija de una amante de este monstruo dueño del Molino Rojo tenía, por lo tanto era media hermana de Len, sólo que nadie, ni Len, se daban cuenta, pues la fisonomía de ambos y el carácter, era totalmente diferente.

Jun se acercó a donde estaba acostado su "hermano" y abriéndole la boca con cuidado, dejó caer en ella el contenido de un pequeño frasquito.

Luego Len empezó a toser fuertemente, abriendo los ojos. Y miró a su alrededor.

-Jun-Llamó el hombre-¿Crees que esté bien-

Antes de poder contestar nada su hijo se adelantó.

-Por supuesto, tan sólo me desmayé por cansancio-

-Bien, entonces ve a prepararte-Luego de dicho esto con el tono más autoritario y frío posible de escuchar, volvió a cruzar las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo.

Nuestro niño se levantó y sin decir palabra fue a donde le habían mandado.

La música paró abruptamente y el mayor de los Tao tomó la palabra.

-Len se desmayó por cansancio, pero está de maravilla-Dicho esto sonaron aplausos, Horo suspiró de alivio, mientras Hao revisaba indiferente su alrededor. La música ensordecedora volvió.

Mientras en otro cuarto ya estaba el pálido niño, pues sí aún es un niño, alistándose.

Pasaron los minutos, y los amigos de Horo-horo lo llevaron hasta la entrada del elefante. Cuando entró quedó con la boca abierta. Todavía no llegaba el atractivo principal, pero la habitación era sumamente erótica e incitadora. Puros cuadros de cuerpos desnudos, todo exótico, colores negro y rojo, velas, iluminación, todo de esa magnitud. Y oyó como se abría la puerta, y dejaba pasar a Len: Llevaba camisa y pantalón negros, la camisa totalmente desabrochada, el pantalón demasiado a la cadera, no tenía zapatos ni medias, su pantalón estaba algo apretado y de la parte de abajo algo doblada. Y por último, de su cuello colgaban unos collares, primero uno como gargantilla, otro más largo, y otro todavía más largo, todos dorados que hacía juego con sus ojos, y un arete sin anillar en la parte alta de su oreja izquierda, también dorado.

-Hola-Saludó embobadísimo Horo.

-Dígame le apetecería un poco de fruta-

-¿Ehhh? No gracias, estoy bien-

-Oh, ya veo, supongo que estará apurado-Horo sudaba frío, su voz era tan sensual.

Poco a poco como pantera se fue acercando a Horo, y lo besó hambrientamente y lo llevó a la cama y dejó que se recargara sobre él. Entonces el peliazul se levantó separándose del beso.

-Ejem...yo-

Len no daba crédito, ¿¡lo había rechazado! Y pensar eso le dolía bastante.

-Pero, ¿qué sucede-Preguntó desconcertado.

-Sucede que no quiero hacer eso, no así-Len; seguía sin comprender.

-Hay formas más bonitas de amar-

-Pero no de satisfacerse-

-Yo...no te quiero comprar ¿de acuerdo, tal vez ni siquiera quieres estar conmigo-

-Pero lo amo...-

-¿De veras-

-Por supuesto duque-

-¿Duque-

-¿No eres tú el duque-

-No, vine porque creo que Manta había arreglado todo y...-Len se deshizo de toda la actitud sensual y vino la preocupada.

-Entonces tú eres su amigo escritor-

-Si-

-Bien, ya nos conocimos, ahora largo-No entendía, como queriendo tanto a ese sujeto escritor, podía portarse tan frío con él, como se comportaba con todos, pero si él no podía pagar, debía sacárselo inmediatamente  de la cabeza.

-¿Qué-;

-Lo que oíste-

-Oh, bueno, si quieres-Contestó sarcástico.

-Pero antes-Ya lo estaba por botar cuando cerró de improviso la puerta-¿A qué te referías con que hay otras formas de amar-

-Bueno, pues mira. No todo en la vida es sexo. Hay formas más bellas de hacer sentir especial o bien a una persona sin tener que ir a una cama-

-Explícate-Se sentaron en la cuja de dos plazas que allí habitaba.

-Bien, pues...como regalar flores, o decir un frase bonita, o mirarse, hablarse, hasta con el simple hecho de sentir la presencia del otro ya es suficiente-Seguía sin entender.

-Como esto, yo lo escribí: El mundo era tan vacío, pero desde que te ví y estás aquí conmigo, es lo más bello para mí-; Lo dijo de una manera que a Len le pareció que se lo decía de todo corazón, sólo a él. Pero no quiso creerlo y puso una cara de no haber entendido nada.

-Mira, préstame la palma de tu mano. Ahora así-Se; pusieron palma contra palma-Y me separo un poco, y aquí queda un espacio de aire, pero sigue los movimientos de mi mano y cierras los ojos-Así lo hizo, y sintió como de vez en cuando las manos se daban pequeños toques que erizaban su cuerpo, deliciosamente. Sentía como las corrientes iban a su cerebro y hacían cosas que no podía explicar, pero era algo que le gustaba sentir.

Lo mismo sentía Horokeu, que de un momento a otro abrió los ojos y observó detenidamente ese bello rostro frente a él, tan pálido y delgado, con esa expresión pacífica, con los ojos cerrados, y sobretodo, con esos labios rojos un poco, casi nada, abiertos.

Ahora, al mirarlo así, allí indefenso, le dieron unas enormes ganas de besar esos labios, esa boca que debía ser sin duda, exquisita. Poco a poco, sin que Len siquiera se percatara de lo que intentaba hacer, se acercó suavemente y cerrando los ojos estuvo a punto de besarlo, cuando se oyeron voces detrás de la puerta.

-¡¡¡¡El duque-Gritó el chico abriendo los ojos, y mirando a Horo- Tienes que irte-Pero ya estaban por abrir la puerta-¡ Ay no! muy tarde. Ven-Lo agarró de la mano y lo ocultó tras las cortinas.

La puerta se abrió y dejó pasar al duque llamado Hao, más, no se sabía el apellido. Era apuesto, largo cabello castaño, con la cara autoritaria y la mirada superior y sarcástica, que le daban un brillo especial a sus ojos que los hacían muy hechizantes. El traje era fino, casi todo negro, llevaba unos guantes blancos, y, aunque no se sabe bien si realmente traía esto, un bastó con una piedra preciosa en la punta, que era sólo una adorno para la imagen que daba. Se dice que no se sabía muy bien esto, porque, desde el punto de vista de Len, no observó tan detalladamente la fisonomía e imagen del señor.

Era mayor que Len, muy mayor, tal vez un poco más que Horo. Después de entrar cerró la puerta, y saludó, en son de burla, como si fuera una dama le beso la mano, mirándolo, lo más deseable posible.

-Duque-Habló de nuevo con esa voz arrebatadora, pero con un pequeño dejo de nerviosismo, que Hao interpretó como nerviosismo de su presencia.

-¿Cómo está la rosa más bella del rosal-

Detrás de las cortinas estaba Horokeu que tenía unos celos matadores. Sólo podía observar como Len coqueteaba con ese Duque arrogante y creído, pues además no escuchaba bien lo que decían sólo unas voces con frases imperceptibles.

Entre una conversación extraña Len se acercó a la cortina donde se ocultaba el escritor, para hacerle señas con la mano para que se vaya, mientras distraía al pelilargo.

De puntitas el furtivo fue yendo a la puerta, cuando sin querer pisó mal y se oyó rechinar una madera debajo de la alfombra.

-¿Qué fue eso-Volteó a ver.

-Nada-Len agarró su cara con sus manos para que lo viera a él-Le han dicho que tiene unos ojos preciosos-

-Pero creí escuchar algo-No prestó caso a su "nueva adquisición" y quiso revisar. Mientras que una rapidez y habilidad extraordinaria Horo se ocultó abajo y detrás de una mesa.

-No fue nada-Insistió Len.

-Bueno, tengo hambre comeré algo de fruta-Se acercó justamente a la mesa donde Horo se ocultaba.

-¡No-Gritó Len-No-habló inocentemente-La fruta le puede hacer mal mi querido duque-

-Oh...-Len estaba cara con cara con Hao, así que sin perder tiempo este lo atrajo por la cintura.

-Yo...yo tengo que decirle algo-Habló al duque, más lo dijo cuando Horo se asomó por detrás de la mesa y lo miró a los ojos, estando frente a frente.

-Dime-

-Usted es una hermosa persona, la mejor que he conocido-Lo dijo mientras desviaba su mirada y veía al peliazul.

-¿Me amas-Preguntó Hao

-Más que a mí vida-Contestó aún mirando a Horo-El mundo era tan vacío, pero desde que te vi y estás junto a mí, es lo más hermoso y más bello para mí-;

Horo al escuchar esto sonrió. Luego Len miró al duque que se disponía a voltear.

-¿Qué ves-Len de repente no se le ocurrió más que hacer que botarse a la cama y llorar de una manera que parecía que realmente lo estuviera haciendo.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora-Preguntó extrañado el duque con ese acento arrogante.

-¡Lo sabía, ¡sabía que si se lo confesaba usted me trataría así-Grit;ó

-¿Así cómo-

-¡Despreciándome, como si no valiera nada-

-No es así-Se; acercó, cuando se escuchó un sonido cerca de la mesa. Volteó de nuevo pero Len lo agarró y lo recostó sobre él.

-Hagamos a lo que vino. Hágame suyo- Hao sonrió de manera pervertida, cosa que a Len le dio miedo y le susurró en su oído.

-Ya era hora-

-¡¡¡Señor Hao-Llamaron de afuera muy oportunamente, pues un momento más y Horo no se aguantaba las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara en dos al duquecito ese.

Hao salió enojado, con intenciones de despedir o gritar a quien fue el inteligente que lo mandó llamar.

Al salir, Len se tiró en la cama y lanzó un profundo suspiro.

-¿Qué esperas-Le preguntó a Horo que lo miraba-Vete de una vez antes que vuelva-Pero Horo no obedeció.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿meterme en más problemas- Lo agarró del brazo y lo quiso hacer salir por la ventana cuando un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte lo atacó, y se repitió lo que pasó en el espectáculo Len se desmayó pero Horo lo sujeto, y lo sacudió un poco para que despertara. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?.

Lo llevó a la cama y lo acostó, más Len que se despertó ese rato jaló con su peso a Horo y cayeron en una posición insinuante.

Fue cuando Hao entró y los encontró. Y su cara se llenó de un profundo odio, mientras nuestra pareja no sabía que hacer, y lo miraban asustados. Claro que no era el único que habían visto esto, porque En espiaba para ver como iba todo desde su cuarto, y Liserg, Chocolat y Manta espiaban del otro. Lo raro de estos tres, era que Liserg, desde el primer momento que el duque entró, se comportó muy extraño, hasta risueño, y a veces mientras transcurría todo lo ocurrido, celoso.



Bien, el segundo capítulo, aunque no pasaron muchas cosas, ni hubieron muchas parejas. Sorry, así tenía que ser. En el próximo capítulo habrá:

**LEMON HOROxLEN. **

**Y si quieren también HAOxLEN.**

**MÁS DE YOHxANNA.**

**Y el principio del:HAOxLISERG. **

Así que no se lo pierdan.

No lo olviden, reviews! Para el autoestima.

Bye.

Juls


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3 MOULIN ROUGE**

**By: Jul**

-Len-Susurró Hao en tono enojado, celoso, posesivo e incrédulo. ¿Qué hacía su querido de ojos dorados con ese hombre?

-Duque-Dijo-Me alegra que haya vuelto tan rápido.

Ahora sí todo iba a ponerse horrible, acababa de entrar En Tao, llamando a Hao. Len los veía nervioso, Horo tragaba saliva una y otra vez, sus manos le temblaban y ahora nadie sabía que iba a suceder.

Len tuvo una gran idea.

-Padre, que bueno que tu también estés aquí- Luego se dirigió al duque- Usted me inspiró tanto...-

Se acercó a él de forma insinuante poniendo sus dedos sobre su pecho, poniendo algo incómodo a Horkeu.

-... que decidí traer a todo el elenco del teatro...- Ahora se dirigió a su padre-...en que el duque desea invertir-

-¿Invertir?-Preguntaron los dos hombres al unísono.

-Claro, invertir. Bueno entonces pasemos por aquí para arreglar todo, ya verá que quedará espectacular...- Se llevaba contento En a Hao.

-Pero antes- Se detuvo- si voy a invertir debo saber si la obra...- Fue entonces que oportunamente llegaron Manta, Chocolat y Liserg que espiando habían bajado del elefante lo más rápido posible.

-Len, ya estamos aquí-Habló Liserg, su voz melodiosa llegó a los oídos del duque y al voltear se encontró con el muchacho de ojos verdes y dedos largos.

-Como decía, debo saber de qué trata la obra...-

-Claro, Len llama al director-

-Padre, él es el nuevo director- Dijo empujando a Horo hasta a su presencia-El otro renuncio- Dijo quedamente al lado de su padre.

-¿Qué?-Estaba que su sangre hervía, y esperaba que este escritor fuera al menos igual de competente que el otro, pero debía hablar de la obra de una vez, por su culpa podrían perder una enorme inversión.

-Bueno, estoy esperando- Todos veían al peliazul, esperando que su genio escritor brillara ahora.

-Es una historia de amor...-

-¿Amor?-Preguntó desinteresado el castaño.

-Y de lujuria, celos, pasión, bailarinas...-Agregó el Tao mayor para que no se desilusionara con el financiamiento.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Espectacular, espectacular- Contestó el padre- Y ahora vamos a mi despacho y...-

-Quiero saber más- Dijo Hao.

-Se desarrolla en Suiza- Dijo Manta.

-No, en...-Horo otra vez no sabía que decir, pero al ver el cuarto con pinturas y accesorios hindúes dijo-la India. Trata de un cortesano y un malvado Maharajá. Y un sitarista...-

Entonces explicó como iba a ser aquello, aquella historia de amor inspirada en el frágil Len. Len sería el cortesano, En sería el Maharajá y tenía el papel perfecto para su amigo Yoh, el cantante y danzante de tango, él sería el sitarista. Y puesto que era una obra musical le encantaría tanto a En el muchacho como a Yoh el papel, al menos tendría trabajo así ¿no?. Liserg haría las melodías con Horo y Horo haría el guión y las letras y sería el director también.

Después de saber todo aquello y de convencer al duque, nada ingenuo cada quien fue por su lado. Len se quedó en la habitación del elefante que era suya, Horo fue a buscar a Yoh, los demás muchachos se fueron con él y el duque y En fueron a hacer el contrato inmediatamente.

-Sabe- Decía Hao mientras prendía un cigarro- No soy ningún estúpido.

Ante esta frase En se heló, que querría decir con ello.

-Voy a invertir en la construcción del teatro y la producción de su maldita obra si...-

-Si...-Unos momentos de tensión invadieron el aire. Los labios de Hao pronunciaron despacio la frase

-Si en el contrato se incluye que Len será sólo mío desde ahora en adelante-

En dudó, pero al final se rindió. El duque dio una gran bocanada a su cigarro y sonrió complacido.

En una taberna, en la que se habían conocido celebraban los muchachos. Todos ya estaban ebrios, menos Yoh, que sin decir palabra salió del lugar.

No podía olvidar a su amada rubia "Ana..." un susurro escapó de sus labios. Y sin más decidió buscarla. Estaba en el Moulin Rouge, tal vez no había venido nadie o salía ya de la habitación, no quería pensar en ello. Estaba allí fumando junto con algunas muchachas chillonas, sin clase, vulgares. ¿Cómo podía esa rosa estar entre semejante bazofia? Pero los ojos de este enamorado veían más fantasía que realidad, nadie era mejor o peor; todo eran iguales en ese lugar, les movía la ambición y el dinero fácil. A algunos les movía el pensamiento bohemio de la época, a otros el places, a otros el querer escapar de la Francia, del París y del mundo entero actual que se carcomía en hipocresía, dolor, muerte...pero allí estaba ella. De lejos la miró desde una esquina oscura la vio entre la gente, entre los hombres ricos que buscaban placer y algunos bohemio cantantes que traían instrumentos esa noche como las otras para cantarle a la vida. Entonces una idea surcó su mente. Cantaría para ella.

Se acercó al grupo de muchachos y como era costumbre, se hizo su amigo les pidió entonces una guitarra y silencio.

La rubia de melena, lo había observado con disimulo y cautela, en silencio y frialdad. Había observado sus sonrisas y sus gestos y le presto aún más atención al verlo dispuesto a entonar una balada.

Una canción que había compuesto en su natal España. Una canción al amor.

"Tus ojos negros,

ojos de noche y sueños.

Ilusiones tiradas en el abismo de tu cuerpo.

Tu nombre, tus manos, tus cabellos

Estoy aferrado a cada parte de tu ser,

No me dejes caer, pero no me dejes caer

Para separarme de ti.

Amor a primera vista,

Linda, muñeca de porcelana

Hermosa, cabellos de oro.

Corazón de hielo, corazón de plata

Que sus ojos mi corazón mata.

Que sólo su nombre

Hace que pierda la cordura

Que queda a este poeta,

Si el amor es locura,

Estoy loco por amarla a ella"

Mientras cantaba y terminaba con el último punteo la veía fijamente, recordando cuanto la quería.

Horokeu estaba sentado frente a su máquina de escribir, sin saber que escribir todavía. Y por su ventana las estrellas entraban a hacerle compañía, por su ventana la luz de los ojos de Len parecía iluminar la noche, su cuarto. Se paró en la ventana a observar mejor, justo frente a él estaba el elefante, por donde se podía ver que la ventana de la habitación del de ojos dorados estaba prendida.

Len pensaba en el escritor, en su palabras, en como hubiese sido si el duque fuera él y no el arrogante Hao. Quizás el trabajo hubiera dejado de serlo por momentos para convertirse de una magnífica actuación a la realidad. Le hubiese gustado estar con él. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Subió a la parte más alta del elefante para refrescar su mente y pensar mejor. Cuando detrás suyo apareció Horo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Preguntó enfadado¿cómo se atrevía a subir hasta aquí sin el permiso de nadie? Pero muy en su interior tenía la esperanza de que hubiese sido para verlo.

-Quería ver las estrellas, desde aquí se ven muy lindas-

Dijo, refiriéndose más, aunque Len no lo notara, a sus ojos dorados. Es que los poetas son tan patéticos en cuanto a lo romántico se refiere, que más se podría esperar de él.

Era hora de aclarar muchas cosas, algo en su interior le decía que el amor había tocado a sus puertas. No era tan tonto como para no notarlo.

Len sabía que estaba mal cualquier acercamiento a gente sin un centavo, pero lo peor, era que le agradaba el sujeto, tenía ganas de estar con él.

-Quiero hablar contigo-Dijo seriamente el peliazul.

-No tengo tiempo, además ya me iba-Dijo y pasó de largo, pero una voz gruesa lo detuvo

-Por favor espera-Y lo agarró del brazo volteándolo para que pudieran verse mejor. Era tan hermoso- Me gustas, me gustas mucho Len-

Len jamás se había esperado que fuera tan directo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo estar con alguien como tú-

-Pero el amor es algo tan maravilloso-

-¿Amor? Sólo los ingenuos creen en esas tonterías, entiende: el amor no existe-

Horo se sentía perdido, decepcionado, pero en el fondo sabía que Len no pensaba así, que el ojidorado deseaba salir de este mundo, sabía que deseaba no venderse de esa manera. Era demasiado cerrado, y en su interior yacía la esperanza de ser alguien diferente, de querer, de amar, de conocer todos esos sentimientos. Y Horokeu podría ayudarle.

-Mejor me voy, estoy perdiendo el tiempo-

-Espera, podemos ser amantes- ¡Pero que peticiones más extrañas tenía ese sujeto!

-No-

-Sé que te gusto al menos, que te atraigo. No soy como los demás, no quiero tu cuerpo, te quiero a ti-

-Pero a penas nos conocemos hoy día-

-Y eso¿qué?. Tus ojos me lo dicen todo- Len trataba de irse y cada paso que daba una nueva "sandez" salía de la boca del escritor. Al principio le exasperaba, después le hacía reír, pero ahora estaba apunto de convencerlo. Pero no deseaba creer en nadie, no quería que lo lastimaran.

-Len, me rindo. Pero sólo te digo que todo lo que necesitas es amor-

El chico se detuvo¿amor¿qué importaba el amor en este mundo metalizado?. Pero, su alma dio un vuelco cuando escuchó eso, tal vez el amor era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, para sentirse libre, para revivir de nuevo. Quería probarlo.

-Horo...-Habló quedamente ya en su cuarto, Horo lo había seguido hasta allí- No podemos, no debemos...y-Pero no lo dejó hablar y lo besó.

¿Por qué?..sólo eso se repetía en la cabeza de ambos.

-Len, no deseo que te sientas obligado pero...-Y esta vez unos labios finos y dulces lo interrumpieron. Cuando se vieron, sabían que no había nada más que decir salvo...

-Horo, acepto- Una suave sonrisa, la más linda que nadie había visto del Tao se asomó, sus finos dedos acariciaban los labios de su ahora amante. Estaban ambos contentos y eso noche sería la primera noche que estarían juntos.

Lo siento mucho no he podido hacer lemon, tal vez ponga algo de lime en otros capítulos, pero por el momento gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, muchos han debido desertar de fanfiction, o al menos eso supongo por el tiempo transcurrido en el que no actualice. Espero actualizar también los otros, ahora que estoy en vacaciones.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS **

**Lucy niña hermosha**: Tranquila, ya vez que no puedo hacer ni lemon de HoroxLen, no creo que haga uno HaoxLen. Pero eso de los lemones no es nada seguro por el momento. Gracias por tu review

**Ame no aki**: Hola, como estás? Me alegra que hayas leído mi fic, en serio. Y muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que te animes a escribir otro fic. No sé si aún estás por fanfiction.

**Ilenya**: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando el fic. Arriba ya dije que lo del lemon no es tan seguro, pero si tengo suficientes reviews que lo pidan puedo hacer un intento.

**Reiko asamiya**: Hi, Reiko. Aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Ayumi**: Gracias, que bueno que te guste el fic y la peli. Sigue mandando tus reviews.

**SiSmIcA La-SoMbRA**: Bueno ya ves que si me demoré en actualizar, casi un año, es mucho tiempo. Espero que sigas leyendo. Bye

**Lady-Amaltea**: El HaoxLiserg se va retrasar un poco, el próximo cap si lo piden pongo mucho HaoxLiserg, espero reviews al respecto. Bye

**Lady Yaoi**: Wow, no pensé que te gustara tanto la película, pero me alegra mucho que te gusten ambos. Sobre las canciones pondré sólo dos de la película: Roxanne y Come what may. Gracias por el review.

**Jiannetsuke-TAK**: Muchas gracias. Perdón por la demora, pero aquí está, el tercer capi. Espero que el cuarto no tarde tanto, todo depende de sus reviews.

**Paty**: Muchas gracias por lo de hermoso. Espero que sigas leyendo. Bye

**Kizuna Yue**: Hola, me legra que te haya gustado mi fic, sabes que me encantan tus fics, y que pasó con el último, todavía no has actualizado, porqué?. Gracias, espero también actualizar el de divinas tentaciones, pero el problema es que no me acuerdo muy bien de la película, tendría que improvisar mucho. Pero veremos que pasa. Chau Kizuna.

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven: **Ya lo actualicé, espero que te guste este cap. Gracias por tus reviews. Bye

**SteDiethel**Espero que esperes un poco para el HaoxLiserg. Gracias por tu review. Bye


End file.
